


Sansgore Week Drabbles

by LadyPterosaur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pre-Relationship, Random Monster Death, Wedding, cats are kids now, he was not important, monster discrimination, supportive toriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur
Summary: A collection of drabbles originally written for Sansgore week and to which I am finally getting around to uploading.





	1. Day 1 - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> All Warnings will be at the top of relevant chapters.
> 
> This one is domestic as fuck tho.

In the silence of the early morning a lone deep yawn rang out, the boss monster rubbing sluggishly at his face trying his hardest to banish the sleepiness that still stubbornly clung to him.  It didn’t really work though, as a second yawn escaped him even as he started to rummage around in the fridge and cabinets for breakfast.

It was Saturday, early Saturday, and normally Asgore would still be asleep and cuddled up next to his small bonefriend.  Today was normally their lazy day after all, all late mornings and zero obligations but they’d promised Tori that they’d watch Frisk for the day while she got some much needed work done.

So early morning it was.

With a flick of his wrist Asgore lit the stove with his magic, going through the practiced motion of making breakfast.  It was more muscle memory then anything with how very much not awake he was, he set about making scrambled eggs with toast and of course starting the coffee maker.  (If he was being honest, Asgore much preferred tea in the mornings but Sans functioned better with coffee on days he needed to be productive.)

As though summoned by the smell of food, the sound of shuffling slippers on carpet reached the goat monsters ears.  He turned, greeting already on his tongue when he caught sight of his small lover and forcing himself to hold back a laugh.  There in the kitchen doorway stood Sans, form slouched and and about as awake as a sleeping sloth.

But what really caught Asgore’s attention is that said small skeleton had in some sort of sleep state grabbed the boss monsters morning robe instead of his own. (Asgore having forgotten it)  The fabric absolutely dwarfed Sans and it trailed behind him like some sort of elegant wedding dress.  This was made all the funnier by the fact Asgore was sure Sans hadn’t even noticed what he was wearing.

“Good morning Sans.” Asgore greeted, mostly keeping the laughter out of his voice.

“mornin buns…” Sans only murmured back with a large yawn, as he stumbled his way to one of the high bar style chairs that lined one side of the kitchen counter.  

Asgore watched with amusement as Sans attempted to get up on the seat with all the coordination of a child learning to walk.  After the third failed attempt the goat monster decided to take pity on the skeleton, gently picking him up beneath the arms and setting him down on the chair.  Making sure to situate his ‘cape’ behind him like a proper royal skeleton.

“t'anks” was Sans only response as he immediately pillowed his head in his hands, fully ready to go back to sleep.

The boss monster couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him as he set a cup of coffee in front of Sans, leaning down to leave a small kiss on the top of his skull.  "you’re welcome dear.“  He then turned to go about finish breakfast proper.

Sans reached for the cup, stopping when he noticed that something was off.  He blinked owlishly at his left arm, only now taking in that it was covered in excess fabric that even draped over his hand.  Gaze moving down to finally notice what he was wearing, a tint of blue staining his cheeks in embarrassment.

"When did…” Sans trailed off, eye-lights moving up to lock with Asgores.  The goat monster finally loosing it and letting out a hearty laugh.

Today was gonna be a good day, he could tell.


	2. Day 2 - Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Monster discrimination, hospitals, major character injury

It has started with the sound of shattering glass and a shout, the situation quickly spiraling out of control before anyone could put a stop to it.  By then though the damage had been done and now they were all paying for it in some say.

Some more then others.

Asgore turned his tired gaze out the window of the small hospital room, eyes falling silently upon the protesters that still gathered.  Signs still ablaze with anti-monster sentiment.  He let out a sad sigh before letting the curtains drop before turning towards the one responsible for this mess, well according to the humans anyway.

Sans form was still on the bed, body covered by thin white blankets, the small rise and fall of his chest the only movement.  Half his skull was wrapped up in a thick layer of bandages and the constant beep of the machine next to him kept track of his ever fragile soul.

A soul that had almost been snuffed out by a couple of drunk humans.

It had all happened a mere two days ago, while Sans had been on break an was getting his lunch at Grillby's.  A pair of young human males had been overly indulging and had become belligerent to a young waitress.  When one had swung out Sans had stepped in to try and calm the situation, but it had all gone to shit. One had come up behind the skeleton and before Sans could react the heavy bottle had been smashed over his skull.  

In an instant Sans magic had flared in startled self preservation and had injured both humans, one rather badly.

The media had used the incident to stoke the fires of the anti-monster groups and trying to use it as evidence that monsters were dangerous.  Disregarding that the act was in self defense and how the hit should have killed the small monster.  It had really been a miracle that Sans had survived the hit at all, even with his current improved health.

Asgore sat heavily on the chair besides the skeletons bed, furry paw coming up to stroke the undamaged side of Sans skull.  He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, tears he had yet to allow himself the shed in the madness of the last two days.  Of trying to placate the humans, a consoling a distraught Papyrus and making sure that Undyne did go and do something foolhardy in retaliation.

So the boss monster finally allowed them to come forth unhindered, to cry for his small love as he continued to lay unconscious and unresponsive.

He startled when he felt something brush against his fur, opening his eyes (not even realizing he’d closed them) to a skeleton hand laid gently on top of his.  Eye’s going wide as Asgore looked up, only to be greeted with a hazy eye-light looking back at him.

“hey there fluffybuns.” Sans voice was soft and raspy from disuse, trying his best to smile despite the bandage.

It took a moment for Asgore to get over the shock, but once he did he found himself embracing the monster before him.  "You’re awake.“  Was all he managed to say, overwhelmed with relief that after two days of uncertainty that Sans had regained consciousness.

Sans tried his best to reciprocate the hug, patting weakly at the larger monsters side.  "yeah…”  Allowing himself this moment to be enveloped in the warm of the other, Sans leaned into the touch.  "yeah, i am.“


	3. Day 3 - AU (Underfell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underfell typical violence, random monster murder

Sans stared at the monster before him, held still to their spot in the judgement hall by his blue magic.  From beneath his robes his eye flashed, the normal red coloring shifting to yellow, as the skeletons magic probed the very soul of the monster before him.  

The immobilized monster began to squirm but Sans magic held firm, eye guttering out with his conclusion.  He turned slightly to the right, to the guard that silently waited for the signal and to which Sans uttered but a single word.  "Death.“  

"NO” the guilty cried, trying his hardest to break free, to lash out.  But Sans just looked away, adjusting his hood as the guard stepped forward.  With a single decisive blow the guard thrust his spear through the very heart of the judged, who let out a sickening yowl of agony before their body rumpled into dust.  

“Call if any more come” and with that Sans turned and departed the hall.  Leaving the dust for someone else to deal with.

As soon as the skeleton was safely behind the doors of the palace, he finally allowed himself to slump.  Pulling back the hood of the robe that concealed his identity from those that he judged.  (He had no doubts that the moment anyone found out, that he and his brother would become targets.)  It never got easier watching monsters dust but he knew what he was getting into when he applied for the position.  He had just been fortunate that Asgore had allowed him his one request, that others did the killing.

He had a rare gift and high LV was sure to snuff it out.  Being able to read a monsters soul to its very core, required a level of purity in the judge that few could maintain in their world.

With heavy footsteps he continued his way deeper into the depths of the palace proper, passing few others as the skeleton made his way to the most secure rooms, the bedchambers.  Pushing open a rather nondescript door, Sans entered one of the rooms and promptly flopped onto the bed.

The room itself was rather modest by royalty standards, but that was upon his request.  Asgore knew he didn’t like all the finery, the pomp and glitz.  Sans was a skeleton of modest means, who liked to keep things more down to earth, simple.  

Maybe that is why Asgore fell for him?  

It was a question he asked a lot.  What did the king of all monsters see in a skeleton like him? He was short, round, scared to hell and had poor health, all on top of the fact that his LV was embarrassingly low (even with his reasons).  But then Sans was also not after the kings money nor had any want for power and Asgore always appreciated the fact that Sans treated him like any other monster.

There was a knock at the door and Sans gave a tired grunt in acknowledgement, not really wanting to move from his position on the bed.

“His Majesty requests your presence.”

Well so much for him getting a nap in.  Heaving himself up, Sans fully discarded his robes on the bed and made his way out of the room and towards the kings private meeting room.  Giving a quick knock, he entered even before Asgore bid him to enter.  "You rang my liege.“

"Oh don’t start Sans.  It’s been a long day.”  That got a giggle out of the skeleton.  "Now sit down, I made some tea and snacks.“

Sans face lite up at that.  "Do you have any more of those snack cakes from last week?”

“Maybe.” The king teased, allowed a rare smile to grace his face.


	4. Day 4 - Supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Supportive Toriel, Flustered Sans, Pre-relationship Sansgore

Sans sat nervously on the couch, sipping his tea and trying very very VERY hard to not look like he was uncomfortable.  It wasn’t like he was about to confess to his best friend that he had a crush on her ex husband.  And it wasn’t also like he was really REALLY worried that Tori would take it the wrong way and not talk to him ever again.

It couldn’t possible be what was currently making the lone drop of sweat trickle down the back of his skull.

“Are you alright Sans?  You do not look well.”  Toriels voice had a hint of concern and boy howdy Sans really thought he had a much better poker face then this.

“I’m fine Tori.  Can’t a skeleton take this opportuni-tea to ketchup with an old friend.”  Making sure to tip his teacup in emphasis despite it not being spiked with ketchup this time. (He tried that once and oh boy was that a mistake.  It turns out not everything can be improved with his favorite condiment.)  It at least earned him a giggle from the female monster.

“Yes you may, I know you can get a bit bonely” another giggle. “But this is your third visit in a row and the second time you’ve used that ketchup joke and as much as I relish your company, I have a feeling you are coming over for a different reason.”

It came to the skeletons attention that maybe, just maybe, he should have handled this better maybe prepared some better joke.  He must be really off his game if he used the same one two days in a row.  Everybody knows you should wait at least a week before repeating your material.  Unless it was a quality skeleton pun, those never got old.

Sans found himself idly scratching at his mandible, thinking how on earth he was gonna bring this up without it getting super awkward.  "Well actua-tea Tori, I sorta kinda wanted to…“ he floundered.

Tori’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as she eyed her friend up and down and watched as he fidgeted under her motherly gaze.  But then a sly smile cut her face and she couldn’t help the conspiratorial giggle that escaped.  "Is this about Asgore?”

The skeletons face took on a hint of blue, turning away and all but confirming it to the boss monster.

“Oh don’t be that way my friend.  You are not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are.  I’ve noticed the way you look at him and don’t try and deny it.”

Sans was actively hiding his face now, letting out a strangled noise of embarrassment.  Was he really that bad at this, had his blossoming feelings really made him loose his touch.  Also… if Tori knew, did that mean that everybody knew and they were just to polite to point it out?  Well maybe Undyne didn’t know, he was pretty sure she’d talk paps into some elaborate scheme to get him and Asgore alone in the same room by now.  "Sorry…“

"There is no reason to be sorry Sans.”  She leaned over and pat the flustered skeletons skull.  "I’m not gonna stop being friends with you just because you want to smooch my ex.“

Oh that sure was a noise, Sans didn’t know skeletons could produce that sort of sound. "Tori…” he pleaded.

Toriel giggled at that.  "Sorry, but if your friends can’t rib you, then who can.  But I have to say, if you want the down-low on Asgore, you’ve come to the right old lady.“  Pulling a pen and paper out of the table next to the couch, she tossed them at Sans.

The skeleton fumbled with them but mostly managed to catch them.

"Don’t forget to take notes.  There will be a quiz at the end.”

Sans just slumped down in his chair, face still blue but resigned to his fate.  "A tea-cher till the end I see.“


	5. Day 5 - Party

If Sans was being honest with himself, he was never really a social person.  Sure it looked that way, he’d hang out at Grillby’s and everybody knew his name and he’d socialize with the locals as he downed his food or better yet napped.  But there was a huge difference between being a local in a small town diner and being in the same room with 200 people.

So it wasn’t a stretch to say that Sans felt, crowded.  The skeleton had no choice but to grin and bare it, it was an important social event between humans and monsters.

To his credit though, he hid it well, mingling with humans and monsters alike.  Watching his brother pose and talk about his life as the mascot of monster kind (alongside how his studies were going in the culinary arts).  Toriel had fallen back on decades of protocol, Frisk was charming all with their charisma, Alphys was hoovering around the snack table and Undyne… Well she was mostly behaving and hadn’t friendship suplexed anyone of consequence.

That and Asgore had pulled out his dad voice to get her to reign in her enthusiasm to a manageable level the humans could handle.  Which had to be quite the challenge since from Sans experience humans had a very low threshold for the overly enthusiastic.

Sans found himself wandering over to the snack table, grabbing a couple of the spider doughnuts provided by Muffet and joining Alphys in the corner.  "hey Alph, this were the social anxiety club is meeting up.“

"Ha ha, Sans.  But if you must know I’m just waiting for Undyne to be done doing, whatever she is doing with Papyrus.”

There was a loud crash and the exclamation of ‘DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON’ from across the room.

“done?  you guys leaving?”  Sans waggled his browbones.  "Gonna sneak off to a broom closet to smooch in secret.“

"SANS!’ Giving the skeleton a punch to the humerus even as her cheeks turned a red color.  "We are not!  I told Asgore we couldn’t stay the whole night, we made plans to fly out to San Diego months ago.  We gotta be at the airport in a few hours.”

“oh yeah for your nerd con right?

"It’s not a -”  She was interrupted as Undyne came up from behind and lifted her off the ground.  

“Hey babe, you ready to go?”  Leaving a smooch on the top of the scientists head, sharp teeth in a wicked grin as she got the desired reaction.  Turning to Sans she gave him a hardy slap on the back “See ya later punk, don’t you and Asgore do anything dumb while I’m gone.”  Her smile then turned devious.  "In fact why are you hiding over here, you should be out there right now!“

Sans had not been prepared for any of the events that came next.

With her free arm she grabbed hold of the front of his suit, tossing him like a football with the yell of "ASGORE GO LONG.”  He sure was lucky that his boyfriend had good reflexes, catching the startled skeleton before catching a glimpse of the cackling retreating fish monster.

“Sans are you alright?”  Asgore had asked as he looked down at the skeleton in his arms.

Sans just gave him a thumbs up, muttering something about what a great catch he was and that he was apparently a ballfriend now.  


	6. Day 6 - Wedding

Asgore looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie as he made sure to smooth out all the wrinkles in his shirt.  This was all so very different then the first time.  Centuries ago during his first marriage with Toriel, it had been a royal wedding befitting the joining of two boss monsters.

It had been all robes, crowns and ornamentation.  Also extremely formal, with every minute detail planned and not a hair out of place as they were joined in front of throngs of the upper class of the monster kingdom.  It was all for show really, monsters in older times rarely had need to any sort of ceremony but being king and queen came with certain obligations to tradition.  

Now that they were on the surface though, they decided to adopt some of the humans traditions for weddings.  While at the same time they wanted to keep the service small and private.  Nobody needed to know the king of monster kind was getting re-married, certainly not the human press.  

He got enough of them during his daily working life at the embassy.

Which was why they had decided on only inviting their closest friends and decided on a rather scenic lake side at a lovely forest park.  The flowers would be in full bloom in the lovely spring air, it was set to be perfect.

There was a rough knock at the cabin door, before it burst open.  A rather enthusiastic Undyne (Who really wore a tux well if Asgore was being honest) entered, toothy grin on her face.  "Everything’s ready to start up fluffybuns, they just waiting for you at the alter.“

He hated that Gerson had ever mentioned that to her, but let it slide as he nodded his head.  "Yes.”  
______________

Asgore Stood at the front alter, looking out at his gathered friends and family.  To his right stood Gerson beside a makeshift podium, good eye looking over a set of papers.  He had been chosen to officiate the wedding and though he used to do it for years back underground, it had been at least a decade since he last one.

He might have had the sharp memory for his age, but even he couldn’t remember all the details that went into something like this.  Especially with the added human traditions.

To Asgore left stood Undyne, his best man…. er fish and Alphys at the other side as the brides… er groomsmaid?  Asgore wasn’t really sure how it all worked with human weddings if there were two grooms, they had sort of winged if off of what Alphys assured was traditional.  Asgore trusted that the others knew what they were doing when they had over enthusiastically taken the reigns from him and Sans.

Much to the small skeletons relief.

Speaking of Sans, it was time for the ceremony.  As the music began to play and Frisk came up the aisle spreading flower petals (They had proclaimed themselves combination flower ring barer), followed shortly by Sans.  The short skeleton was being escorted by his brother, Papyrus trying his best not to look overly emotional over the whole affair.

Asgore’s gentle gaze fell to Sans.  His small lover wearing the most dashing little white suit with a baby blue shirt that matched the color of his magic.  The same magic that was currently tainting his skull.

As the skeleton brothers reached the alter (Papyrus going to stand next to Alphys), the ceremony began.


	7. Day 7 - Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I cheated with the theme and I have no regrets

The discussion had come up a few times, on whether or not they should try for children.  Sans knew that Asgore would like to be a dad again, even if he tried to deny he wasn’t ready.  (And who could blame the guy after all that happened before).

Sans on the other hand was even more on the fence about the matter.  He didn’t know if he had the stamina to handle a little bundle of fuzzy bones, not to mention there was the 50/50 chance that he’d be the carrier.  He could face serious complications due to his poor body and health, not something he’d want to think about after finally getting his Hp up after years of trying.

But, Sans thought, there might to a completely different solution to their little problem.

The skeleton felt his grin tug a little at the idea, though he was sure that Papyrus was going to give him an earful (if skeletons had ears that is) about this later.  Grabbing his car keys, Sans left to enact stage one of his master plan.

_________

About two hours later Sans found Asgore where he always found it at 3pm on his days off, out in their back garden.  The hedges were looking fine today, especially the one in the shape of his brothers head.  A real skullpture that piece.

“Oh Sans, there you are.  I noticed your car gone and wondered where you skulked off to.”  Asgore smiled, as Sans chuckled in delight.  Though the boss monster couldn’t help but eye the curious box that Sans held in front of him.

Sans grin seemed to grow wider as he carefully help the box out.  "Congratulations Fluffybuns.“  Asgore brows furrowed in confusion.  "You’re a dad!”

That caused Asgore to drop his gardening tools in surprise, mouth hanging open.  "Sans…“ His eyes tried to looked past the box towards the skeletons middle.  "Are you… pregnant?”

Sans shook his head, wincing slightly that he maaaaaaaybe should have gone about this better.  But the deed was done and instead he again held the box out towards Asgore.  "Sorry babe, not exactly.  But I have something else for you, just open the box.“

It was only then that Asgore noticed small sounds emanating from the box and it was moving with the sounds of little feet.  With care the boss monster gentle opened the lid, revealing a pair of rather small and fluffy kittens.  One was a tuxedo, the other a tabby and in unison they looked up at the large monster and began to meow persistently.

"Sans…”

The skeleton looked away in slight embarrassment.  "Well I figured that maybe we might not be ready for a kid, But it doesn’t hurt to start small and work our way up.  Besides look how cute they are and that ain’t no lion.“  

That made Asgore crack a small smile, as he lifted the small fuzzy bundle up in one of his large hands.  It was so impossibly small compared to him.  "Well it seems you aren’t kitten me with this one and they are really cute…”

He began to pet the tabby as it curled up and started to purr.  Sans had taken the little tuxedo into his own hands, cradling it as it squirmed about and refused to hold still.  That one was gonna be a little trouble maker he could tell.  It also seemed to have a fondness for bones at it started to nibble on the end of one of Sans phalanges.

“I think they may be hungry.”  Sans winced as the kitten bit down a bit hard.

“I think you may be right, what say we go feed them and then think up some suitable names.”

Sans smiled, finally prying his finger from the kittens jaws.  "So does this mean we can keep them?“

"We’ll see.”  (translation: yes)


End file.
